cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor
Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor is a science fiction animated series created by Alex Toth for Hanna-Barbera Productions, which ran on CBS from 1967 to 1969. Despite Moby Dick's name coming first in the title, he had only one segment per half-hour episode, sandwiched between two segments of Mighty Mightor; the same structure was used the previous season for Hanna-Barbera's Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles. Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor appeared in reruns on Cartoon Network from 1992-2000. In 2000, The series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Segments Moby Dick Teenage boys Tom (voiced by Bobby Resnick) and Tub (voiced by Barry Balkin) are rescued by the great white whale Moby Dick (voiced by Don Messick) after a shipwreck. Together with their pet seal, Scooby (also voiced by Messick), they face the dangers of the undersea world. Moby Dick is stronger and faster than an average whale, and he can stretch his body to any length he desires. Some episodes also depict him as being able to command other sea creatures. Mighty Mightor One day, while on a hunting trip, a teenage caveman named Tor (voiced by Bobby Diamond), along with his winged pet dinosaur Tog (voiced by John Stephenson), rescue an old man who, as a reward, gives Tor a magical club. When Tor raises his club to the sky, he transforms into the masked and muscular Mightor (voiced by Paul Stewart), a prehistoric superhero very much in the Space Ghost mold who possesses superhuman strength and the power of flight through his club, which can also fire energy blasts. Mightor protects his village from evil-doers. Amongst the villagers are the chief, Pondo, and his daughter, the beautiful redhaired Sheera (voiced by Patsy Garrett). Sheera has a younger brother named Little Rok (voiced by Norma MacMillan), who loves pretending to be Mightor. The characters have several pets, including Little Rok's dodo bird Ork and Sheera's mammoth calf Bollo. Cast *Don Messick - Moby Dick, Scooby *Barry Balkin - Tubb *Bobby Resnick - Tom *Bobby Diamond - Tor *John Stephenson - Pondo, Ork, Tog, Bollo *Paul Stewart - Mighty Mightor *Patsy Garret - Sheera *Norma MacMillan - Little Rok Episodes Episode 1 * "The Monster Keeper" * "The Sinister Sea Saucer" * "The Tiger Men" Episode 2 * "The Bird People" * "The Electrifying Shocktopus" * "The Serpent Queen" Episode 3 * "Mightor meets Tyrannor" * "The Crab Creatures" * "The Giant Hunters" Episode 4 * "Return of Korg" * "The Sea Monster" * "Brutor the Barbarian" Episode 5 * "The Tusk People" * "The Undersea World" * "Kragor and the Cavern Creatures" Episode 6 * "The Snow Trapper" * "The Aqua-Bats" * "The People Keepers" Episode 7 * "The Tree Pygmies" * "The Iceberg Monster" * "The Vulture Men" Episode 8 * "Charr and the Fire People" * "The Shark Men" * "The Stone Men" Episode 9 * "Vampire Island" * "The Saucer Shells" * "Cult of the Cavebearers" Episode 10 * "Attack of the Ice Creatures" * "Moraya the Eel Queen" * "Revenge of the Serpent Queen" Episode 11 * "Rok and his Gang" * "Toadus, Ruler of the Dead Ships" * "The Scorpion Men" Episode 12 * "The Sea Slavers" * "The Cereb Men" * "A Big Day for Little Rok" Episode 13 * "The Plant People" * "The Vortex Traps" * "Tribe of the Witchmen" Episode 14 * "Return of the Vulture Men" * "The Sand Creatures" * "Battle of the Mountain Monsters" Episode 15 * "Vengeance of the Storm King" * "The Sea Ark" * "The Mighiest Warrior" Episode 16 * "Rok to the Rescue" * "The Shimmering Screen" * "Dionsaur Island" Episode 17 * "The Missing Village" * "Soodak the Invader" * "The Greatest Escape" Episode 18 * "Battle of the Mightors" * "The Iguana Men" * "Rok and the Golden Rock" In Other Media *Along with other Hanna-Barbera heroes, Mightor and Moby Dick appear in a crossover with a time-traveling Space Ghost during the final six episodes (The Council of Doom) of the latter's original series. *Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor and his friends appear in the Hanna-Barbera Super TV Heroes comic book, issues #1 – 7 (April 1968 – Oct. 1969). *In 1972, Moby Dick appeared briefly in Yogi's Ark Lark when Captain Noah and Yogi Bear accidentally landed their flying ark on Moby's back. *Characters from Moby Dick later appear in Sealab 2021, Tubs as child actor star "Chubby Cox", and Scooby the Seal as "Stinky Pete", whose appearances culminate in his eyes becoming near-demonic, uttering his catchphrase "I'm cha-cha-cha-cha-delicious." *Mighty Mightor makes several appearances in the Adult Swim show Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, as Judge Hiram Mightor and voiced by Gary Cole. Moby Dick appears in the episode "SPF" voiced by Wally Wingert. *Tom, Tubb, and Scooby the Seal appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "The Midnight Zone" with Tom and Tubb voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Moby Dick is depicted as a submarine piloted by Tom and Tubb. They helped Mystery Incorporated and Cassidy Williams to reach the Midnight Zone (the deepest part of the ocean near Crystal Cove) when World War II Robots have been attacking Cassidy Williams. *Mightor and Moby Dick have cameos in the film Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon. Home Release On July 19, 2011, Warner Archive released Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor: The Complete Series on DVD as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Category:Shows Category:1960s shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang